teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Kray
Physiology Kray also in the native tongue - " Denari " are very closely related to their dragon cousins, however sport more humanoid features. Their skin have patches of scales or scales that are not noticeable at first glance. Hair colours are usually Purple or blue, which are a quick distinguish between native humans within the world of Teair. Skin tones range from different shades from light to dark. A characteristic unique to the Kray is that the females seem to show more dragonic mannerisms than the males. Often inheriting more features such as a rack of horns, possibly even a tail or wings. However, those features do not seem to manifest until the female Kray reaches their full adult stage. Though, most master the skill to hide their dragon like features and also learn to take dragon forms during their middle-age years. Kray's are naturally tall, a adult male stands no taller than 6' 3" as they are naturally athletic, though the females are smaller and stand no taller than 6'0" when reaching adult age. Society The Kray are governed by a Chieftain , that takes leader ship over their own 'Clan'. There are three known clans that exist within Teair. The Clan of 'DragonForge', 'DragonBlades', and lastly 'DragonSpears'. The clan's spread out all over Teair from far North in the Heaven's Mountains, and to the sea near Kanto, and lastly out in the desert where the Red Mountains can be found. There were at one point Four Clans, however the clan 'DragonSworn' was destroyed by Caster when she introduced magic into the world. Each clan has a Chieftain, Shaman, blacksmith, farmer, and guard. Each member of the clan has a function within the society. They function on trade, while males tend to be more suited for combat and often sign up for mercenary work or protecting their own clan's homeland. Racial magic Every Kray has a racial magical trait that they possess. Body modification - Novice Level - Full Dragon Transformation - Novice Level - Thoughts on magic Kray's have adapted to the idea of magic and have grown accustomed to using it. Though the females tend to use magic more than males, it isn't unusual seeing male Krays practicing magic. Religion The main Religion in Kray culture is the goddess Caster, for she was the deity who brought magic into their life. However, the cost of that magic came at a price as one of their clan's were sacrificed for it to be more accessible within the world. There are other deities Kray's are known to worship, however Caster, Saden, and Helena seem to be their go to deities of worship. Reproduction Half-breeds Lifespan Male Krays are more likely to live longer than Females. '' * '''Infants': 0 - 7 * Toddler: 7 - 18 * Child: 18 - 26 * Pre-Teen: 26 - 46 * Teen: 46 - 83 * Young Adult: 83 - 186 * Adult: 186 - 450 * Middle Aged: 450 - 790 * Elder: 790 - 900 Diet Habitat Homeland Category:Races